Spelling Out Love
by Merrie
Summary: Lex and Chloe muse over love. Author's note to where NEW CHAPTER 5 can be found is up!
1. L is for the way you look at me

Spelling Out Love  
  
A Smallville Story by Merrie  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. If I did, Lana would have moved to Metropolis and out of the show long ago, and Lex and Chloe wouldn't be able to keep there hands off of one another. grin  
  
Summary: Lex and Chloe muse over love.  
  
Characters: Lex and Chloe mainly. Mention of others possible.  
  
Author's Note: Hi, remember me? The author that never updates anymore? Well, I have recently been working on my in progress stories, and figured that I'd put out this little ficlet to keep you company while you wait, hopefully, for my updates. Hope you like it. Also, unfortunately this story isn't going to be finished by Valentine's Day proper, but it should be finished soon thereafter.  
  
Rating: PG It's pretty fluffy, but there is a curse word or two throughout.  
  
Chapter One: L is for the way you look at me  
  
Lex Luthor cautiously glanced around the interior of the Talon to make sure no one was close enough to see what he was about to do. Once he was satisfied that no one was watching him he opened a bound brown leather book with the initials AJL printed in a flowing cursive script on the cover. He carefully opened the journal and scanned its contents. His mother had gotten it for him on his 10th birthday, telling him to write down anything and everything he was going through after the events of the meteor shower. She had thought that it would help him to cope better if he had something if not someone who would never judge him or berate him for sharing his feelings like his father did. At first, Lex had thought the idea stupid, but at his mother's insistence he had given in and began to write everything down in the journal. Once she had died, Lex hadn't wanted to keep up with the writing, and very nearly burned the leather book more than once, but love and respect for the memory of his mother had stayed his hand and persuaded him to keep up with his writings every time. Over the years, Lex and put everything into it. Every dark secret, every secret desire, everything. He knew if anyone, especially his father, ever found it he would be ruined. There was no telling what someone would do with the information contained in the rather innocuous looking brown leather book.  
  
As his eyes scanned the pages filled with his slightly slanting left- handed script, memories of past people and events passed before his eyes. As he at last reached a clean page, he placed his pen down and began to write.  
  
11 February, 2003  
  
It's days from Valentines day. The Talon is nauseating in it's shades of pink and red. I should have never let Lana decorate. Sure, the girl has good intentions, but this is a little overkill. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen so much pink in my life. Clark sings it's praises though. As if he would ever say anything against his precious Lana Lang. I have given up on ever getting the two of them together. I really don't know why I ever bothered in the first place. As I mentioned to Clark, some people are meant to be alone. Perhaps he is one of those people. Like me. There, I'm sounding sorry for myself again. Who really needs love anyway? I've managed pretty good so far without it. God knows I've never received any from dad. I've never really expected any either. That's just not how things are done in the Luthor household. Mom though.  
  
Lex paused a moment, his pen hovering above the paper, the slightest tremble passing through his fingertips, before continuing.  
  
Mom loved me. I know she did. She was perhaps the only one who did. Except for Pamela. I wasn't lying when I told Pamela that she might have made me a better man. I know what I am becoming with my father's influence. I know what I have become. I am not unaware of it. Becoming what Lionel Luthor wants a son to be is not a sudden thing. It's a process. Slowly but surely I am becoming my father. That is a somewhat disturbing thought, but I know it is the truth. I wonder what mom would say to me if she could see me now. If she could see the kind man I have become. She would forgive me though. She could never stay mad at me, no matter what kind of trouble I got myself into. She would try and change me though, I have no doubt of that. I oftentimes wonder what she would think of the friends I've made here in Smallville. No doubt she would highly approve of my friendship with Clark. I swear, even though I know he keeps things from me, I could never fully stop being his friend. I only hope that he can say the same. She would have also, no doubt, forced Lana and Clark to fully admit their feelings for one another from the beginning. She also did seem to have a soft spot for affairs of the heart. Love. Again, it weeds it way to the front of my brain. No doubt it is my surroundings. One would be hard pressed not to think of love surrounded by the sea of pink and red hearts and innocent looking cupids. She would also no doubt disapprove of the lack of love in my life currently. But who would I love? Who would love me? The answer: no one. Not even Desiree, the woman I thought I loved and even married, didn't love me. No love, rather a desire to see me dead and herself rich.  
  
There is one person however, someone who could never love me, no matter how much I might I might want them to. I have not fully given up on love, you see. I can't ignore it, especially not this time of year. Who could? As for the one who holds my unrequited love, I'm sure mom would approve of character if not my love for her too. Chloe. There, it's on the paper, and I am damned for it. Ever since I first laid eyes on her in the Torch office, I can't keep her out of my mind. I have tried, I really have, first with Desiree, and then with Helen, but every thought comes back to her. She is under my skin and seems to be there to stay. I don't know what she'd say if she ever found out, but that doesn't matter because she never will. I could never tell her even if I wanted to. I can't bear the thought of what she might say or think of me afterwards. I've always been honest with you, and I'm not going to stop now. She makes me feel inadequate. Ironically, she helps to make me believe my statement about some people being meant to be alone. I don't deserve her. I never will.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I know, crappy place to end a Valentine's Day fic, especially one posted on Valentines Day itself, but have no fear. The next part, O is for the only one I see, which will be from Chloe's POV will be up very very soon. 


	2. O is for the only one I see

Spelling Out Love Part II  
  
A Smallville Story by Merrie  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. If I did, Lana would have moved to Metropolis and out of the show long ago, and Lex and Chloe wouldn't be able to keep there hands off of one another. grin  
  
Summary: Lex and Chloe muse over love.  
  
Characters: Lex and Chloe mainly. Mention of others possible.  
  
Author's Note: You guys are the best!! I was so worried that you wouldn't read my stories again since I haven't posted in a heck of a long time. Thank you!!! The next part of Downward Spiral, remember that story? Will be up tomorrow or the day after. I promise. Thanks again for sticking with me!!!  
  
Rating: PG It's pretty fluffy, but there is a curse word or two throughout.  
  
Chapter Two: O is for the only one I see  
  
Chloe surveyed the inside of the Talon with a look of both shock and disgust on her face. 'What the hell happened in here? It looks like cupid exploded. I don't think I've ever seen so much pink before in my life. Who could have done..' As the answer came to her, Chloe rolled her eyes and shook her head. 'Of course Lana decorated. Only she could ever be this excited about such a meaningless holiday. Of course, why wouldn't she be excited? For her, Valentine's Day is everything. She has love, or at least, she could have love. Clark at least wouldn't think twice if she asked him out. But what about me? Where is my love?' Chloe shook her head and made her way to the counter to order a cup of coffee. Not really paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into the side of one of the recliners scattered throughout the interior of the Talon. 'Oh man,' she thought with a small frown. 'Of all the people to bump into, I had to bump into Smallville's resident millionaire playboy.' She was about to apologize anyway, but Lex seemed to be rather busy seeming to try and hide something from Chloe's gaze. Before he could fully take it out of her line of sight, however, she managed to see that it was a brown leather book with the initials AJL on the front cover. It took Chloe only a moment to remember that Lex's name wasn't Lex after all, but Alexander. And she had read somewhere that his middle initial was J. So whatever the book was, it was important and personal enough to put his initials on. "What's up, Lex?" Chloe asked cheerfully, trying to look innocent. She received a somewhat wide eyed look in response. Chloe jumped on the silence. "What's the matter, Lex? Did I break your concentration?" It might have been Chloe's imagination, but she could have sworn that a rather unusual look came across his face. The look seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it.  
  
"Of course not, Chloe. It's always nice to talk to you. Especially when you're not saying anything." Lex smirked up at her.  
  
"Ha, ha Luthor. Very funny." Chloe said with a roll of her eyes. Secretly though, she loved the perpetual game of verbal judo that went on between the two of them. She took a seat across from him, enjoying the uncomfortable look on his face as he tried to discreetly make sure that he had successfully hidden the journal, if that was what it was, from her view. She decided to go in for the kill. "So, Lex. You're first name's not really Lex, is it? It's Alexander. Alexander Luthor."  
  
Lex's eyes narrowed suspiciously and he drawled out slowly, "Yeah, that's right. I've always preferred Lex though. Not many people call me Alexander anymore." Lex cast his eyes downward briefly at the thought of his mother and Pamela.  
  
"So, you're real name is Alexander. I don't know, I kind of like that better. I've always liked that name. So, Alexander," she stressed his full name and nearly laughed out loud at the glare he gave her. "What's you're middle name? You do have a middle name, don't you? Everyone-"  
  
"Joseph." He said, cutting her off. "My middle name is Joseph. I don't see what this has to do with-"  
  
"Alexander Joseph Luthor. You're an A. J. huh? It figures. So you're initials are A.J.L., correct?" Lex nodded, wondering where this is all going. Chloe continued. "So that brown leather book you're hiding, that's probably a journal right, since it has your initials on it?" 'My God, he's speechless. That has definitely got to be a first. Man, why didn't I bring my camera? He's over there gaping at my like a fish.' After a matter of seconds, Lex seemed to gather his control back and looked pointedly at her.  
  
"Yes, it's a journal. What of it? Aren't people allowed to keep journals?" He seethed at her, obviously angry for being found out.  
  
It was Chloe's turn to be shocked, however. 'Wait a minute, did I miss something? He's not supposed to deny it, he's not supposed to tell the truth!'  
  
"And why not?" Lex asked, a wry look on his face.  
  
Chloe closed her eyes shut tight. "That wasn't meant to be out loud." She mumbled.  
  
"Obviously not. Would you have liked it better if I had lied? If I had claimed the book to be progress reports for the plant, or my taxes? Would that have suited you better? If I had lied?"  
  
"Um," Chloe cursed at her lack of coherent thought. 'Damn him for changing the rules! He's supposed to evade my questions, not answer them directly. Where's the challenge to catch him in a lie if he tells the truth?' "Why did you tell me the truth?" Chloe finally asked.  
  
Lex paused for a moment before asking. "Because you asked. You did, didn't you? You wanted to know if the book I was writing in was a journal. You were right and it was. I was merely acknowledging the fact."  
  
Chloe furrowed her brow before coming to a sudden realization. "Wait a second, you said you told the truth simply because I asked. Does this mean that I can ask you anything I want to and you'll tell the truth?" Chloe was nearly bouncing in her sleep at the possibilities.  
  
"Well." Lex started, a frown clouding on his face. He had dug himself into a trap. "I.I suppose. Within reason of course. And nothing on the record." He hastily added as he saw Chloe scrambling for her tape recorder.  
  
"You can't possibly be serious. A legitimate, completely truthful Q&A session with Lex Luthor and it's not on the record? No one would believe that this happened!"  
  
Lex spread his hands as to say 'That's not my problem.' "Those are the rules. Take them or leave them."  
  
Chloe thought a moment, considering the situation from all angles. On the one hand, off the record was a phrase that simply didn't work for an aspiring reporter. On the other hand, when else had she ever had a similar opportunity? She sighed and stuck out her hand. "Alright, it's a deal. Off the record, I promise. But you had better tell the truth to whatever question I ask you."  
  
Lex sighed. "I said I would. Now, I don't know about you, but if I'm going to be completely truthful to whatever you ask me, I'd rather do it where the entire coffee shop can't hear me. Agreed?"  
  
Chloe looked around and noticed what Lex had apparently been aware of the entire time. It seemed that each and every pair of eyes inside the Talon was focused on the two of them, every ear was tuned to their conversation. Even the waiters and waitresses were traveling closer and closer to where the two of them sat. Chloe nodded.  
  
"Alright, we can go back into my office. No one should bother us there." Lex said, getting up to lead the way.  
  
At the mention that the two of them would be alone together and that no one would bother them, Chloe's mind took the opportunity to play out some of her more repressed fantasies about a certain Lex Luthor. Chloe shook her head as to clear it, and followed behind him, her face heated in a blush. 'Bad brain. Do not think dirty thoughts about the man you're about to interview. Do not think dirty thoughts about the man you're about to interview.' She repeated to herself. It was to no avail, however. As soon as Lex had said the words, her brain was in the gutter and not likely to return any time soon. Chloe just groaned, cursed and worried over what kind of questions she would ask in her current state of mind. TBC  
  
A/N: Ok, this was supposed to be up yesterday. I'm sorry for that. Also, I may have to up the rating a little bit. My muse started to have wicked thoughts about our favorite Smallville bad boy. Bad muse! Bad muse! *grin* Please Review!!! 


	3. V is very, very extraordinary

Spelling Out Love Part III  
  
A Smallville Story by Merrie  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. If I did, Lana would have moved to Metropolis and out of the show long ago, and Lex and Chloe wouldn't be able to keep their hands off of one another. *grin*  
  
Summary: Lex and Chloe muse over love.  
  
Characters: Lex and Chloe mainly. Mention of others possible.  
  
Author's Note: I'm so very sorry I couldn't get this up sooner!! I was stranded without computer access this past week. I hope it will be worth the wait!  
  
Wow, I don't think I've ever gotten such a strong response to a chapter before than with O. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. My naughty muse really liked this one. I hope you all do too.  
  
Rating: PG-15  
  
Chapter Two: V is very, very extraordinary  
  
Lex sat down behind his desk in the Talon office and watched, amused, as Chloe seemed to struggle to start the interview. For some reason she was blushing rather furiously, but she hadn't made any mention as to the reason for her embarrassment. "Just take your time." Lex said, the ever apparent smirk back in full force.  
  
"I'm getting there, Luthor. Interviews take prep time. If I had known that you were going to grant me one out of the blue like this, I would have come prepared."  
  
"Back to last names, eh Sullivan? Oh, and don't even bother denying that you haven't been ready for this since our last attempt at an interview."  
  
"Oh, you mean time where you completely blew me off and I got thrown out of a window, Luthor?" Chloe snarked, her hands on her hips in annoyance at the remembrance of the night.  
  
'God she's so beautiful when she looks at me like that.' Lex thought, his eyes darkening in desire. With a quick shake to clear his head, Lex turned his mind back to the present. "Ready yet, Chloe?"  
  
"Ready, S-Lex---" Chloe's eyes widened at her near slip and she began coughing furiously to cover it up, her face turning even redder.  
  
"That's quite a cough you've got there, Chloe. Are you alright? We can do the interview another time, I promise." Lex stated in concerned voice, not seeming to notice the slip.  
  
"Oh you're not getting out of it that easy, Luthor." 'Yes,' Chloe thought, 'stick to his last name. There's less chance for further embarrassment that way. Oh God, I can't believe I said that.'  
  
Lex held his hands up as if to say, 'fine' and looked at her silently for a moment before speaking. "You haven't asked me anything yet, Chloe."  
  
"I'm aware of that, it's just that I don't---"  
  
"Really know what to ask?" Lex cut in for her. "The world must be coming to an end. Chloe Sullivan, this state's finest reporter, at a loss for words."  
  
"You really think I'm a good reporter?"  
  
"Finally, a question! Yes Chloe, I really believe that you're that great of a reporter."  
  
"Thank you, Lex. It's what I've always wanted to do. I would hope that I would be at least a little bit good at it by now." Chloe said with a smirk on her face. She then paused a moment, considering something. "I have a question for you. What would you have been if you had not been who you are today?"  
  
"You mean, if I hadn't been a Luthor?" Chloe nodded in response. "Well, that is an interesting question. I don't think I've ever thought about it."  
  
"Here we go, you're stalling again Lex." Chloe said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"I'm not stalling, I really don't know how to answer that. I have never been anything but what was expected of me." Lex paused and smirked. "Well, that's not entirely true. I don't suppose my father ever expected me to get expelled from." Lex counted on his fingers. "9 schools in one year. No, I don't think he expected that at all."  
  
"9 schools in one year?!" Chloe spluttered. "I mean, I'm sure there must have been reason for it." Chloe attempted to recover at Lex's amused look. "Would you mind telling me what the reasons for your expulsions were?" Chloe asked, trying to regain her professionalism.  
  
"Oh lots of things, I guess. Let me see.I blew up a chemistry lab at one school, I got into fights at a few others, you know, general rebellious kid stuff."  
  
"You blew up a chemistry lab? Do I even want to know what you were attempting when that happened?" Before Lex could speak she cut him off. "No, I don't want to know. What were the fights over though?"  
  
"I got into fights over a lot of things. Mostly due to my attitude."  
  
"Your attitude? What about your attitude?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I was a spoiled little arrogant prick, I admit. I didn't have a lot of friends growing up either. First I was the little orange haired asthmatic freak, and then I was the bald 9 year old."  
  
"You really had orange hair like they say?" Chloe asked with a smirk on her face.  
  
Lex rolled his eyes. "Yes, Chloe. I had horribly curly bright orange hair. Think Carrot top."  
  
Chloe tried to stifle the giggle that threatened to burst forth, but Lex raised a hand. "Go ahead and laugh. It's alright. You're beautiful when you laugh."  
  
Chloe laughed for quite a while before she registered what Lex had said. "Lex, do you really think I'm beautiful?" She asked, with somewhat out of character timidness.  
  
Lex wanted to groan and try and deny his slip, but he found he couldn't lie to her. 'Well, here goes everything.' He thought cynically. "Yes, Chloe. I think you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever met." Not bothering to glance at her reaction, Lex decided to go for the gold, knowing that he would be damned for it. "You are funny, intelligent, free spirited, feisty, sexy.you are everything Chloe. I think you always have been for me. Since the day I first laid eyes on you in the Torch office." He finally glanced up to meet her eyes. Blue warring with hazel. "Go ahead and slap me. I deserve it. Go ahead and tell everyone that I'm the devil. I don't care, Chloe. I-" Lex was cut off by Chloe's lips pressed firmly against his own.  
  
Throughout Lex's speech, Chloe firm resolve not to jump Lex Luthor right there in the office weakening. She would have melted when he called her beautiful if it had not been for the overwhelming desire to be solid so she could kiss him. It was his statement of calling her his everything that had been the drop of water that overfilled the bucket. She found herself reaching around the desk to kiss him. And the kiss..well, it had been a kiss to end all kisses. It had started off rather timid on Chloe's part, she was surprised at her own boldness, but had evolved into something so much more. If life had been a movie, fireworks would be going off and rose petals would be raining from the ceiling. When Chloe felt the tip of Lex's tongue press lightly but insistently at her closed mouth, she obliged him and opened it, deepening the kiss even more. Chloe felt herself instinctively pressing close to Lex, trying somehow to fuse their bodies into one. 'Too many clothes..' Her mind fairly shouted at her. Slipping her hands under Lex's jacket, she pulled it off of him, their lips never separating. Once her hands had untucked his shirt and slipped underneath, however Lex broke away from the kiss.  
  
"As much as I am enjoying this, Chloe, and believe me I am, don't you think things are going a bit too fast? I mean, I didn't even realize you felt the same way that I do."  
  
"What? That I have wanted to be with you ever since I found you in my office with Clark?" Chloe asked, not taking her hands out from under his shirt. "To be honest, I never felt I had a chance with you. First you were with that slut Victoria, then that psycho pseudo wife of yours, then-" At Lex's grimace and slight pull away, she tightened her hold on his sides. "I'm sorry, Lex. I guess..I mean, I know you probably cared for them."  
  
"Never." Lex answered with authority. "I might have thought I did, but I never fully cared for them, Chloe. Not how I care for you." Chloe blushed at his words.  
  
"I care for you too, Lex." She let the statement hang in the air a few seconds before continuing. "So, where do go from here? I mean, are you my boyfriend now? My dad would probably freak out at the concept, but I don't think I care."  
  
"Boyfriend, huh?" Lex seemed to consider it. "It makes me sound like I'm back in high school again. Oh God, what a memory." Chloe pinched his side lightly.  
  
"You haven't answered my question, Alexander."  
  
"Hey, watch it with those! Your hands are cold!" Lex mock protested. Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yes Chloe, I will be your boyfriend." He leaned in to capture her in another searing kiss.  
  
'Lex is my boyfriend. Lex is my boyfriend.' Chloe had to repeat it to herself to get it straight in her mind as her senses slowly stopped working under the onslaught of Lex's kiss. I wonder what Clark will think?' At that last thought, Chloe lost herself in the kiss.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Did you like? That chapter was fun to write! My naughty muse has decided to take a stand for a change, so I may have to update the rating again in the next chapter, E is even more than anyone that you adore. We'll see. Thanks for reading! Please post your reviews! 


	4. E is even more than anyone that you ador...

Spelling Out Love  
  
A Smallville story by Merrie  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. If I did, Lana would have moved to Metropolis and out of the show long ago, and Lex and Chloe wouldn't be able to keep there hands off of one another.   
  
Summary: Lex and Chloe muse over love.  
  
Characters: Lex and Chloe mainly. Mention of others possible.  
  
Author's Note: Hi, remember me? Sorry this took so very long to post. I've been working on some of my other fics, and this one unfortunately got neglected. Anyway, enough with the excuses and on with the story!  
  
Rating: We're going to try for R, but since I've never attempted to write smut before, I may or may not get there. Wish me luck!  
  
Chapter Four: E is even more than anyone that you adore  
  
They say that time passes quickly for those in love. 'Yeah right,' Chloe thought. 'Whoever came up with that stupid expression anyway?' The days had dragged by since Chloe had had her first 'encounter' with Lex in the office of the Talon. Since the day he had agreed to be her boyfriend. They hadn't shared the fact with anyone yet, but neither one wanted to keep it a secret for long. Chloe didn't know how her dad or friends would react, especially Clark, but she didn't really care. She was in love, and nothing else much mattered. Well, nothing else except one thing. Ever since the encounter in Lex's office at the Talon, Chloe couldn't get him off of her mind. She knew that was how people reacted to new love, but this was different. She wanted him. Chloe couldn't help but blush as her own thoughts. She wanted to sleep with Lex Luthor. She wanted to share with him what she had shared no other man. Chloe frowned for a moment. Did that make her a slut? She had only been going out with him for a few days and already she wanted to sleep with him. Quickly shaking her head to dispel such thoughts, Chloe pondered over her situation. She had always believed in waiting for marriage to have sex with someone, but damn it, she didn't expect to get married any time soon. She knew that a lot of the girls at Smallville High had slept with their boyfriends, and Chloe had seen where that had got them. She didn't want to end up like them; giving their virginity to a man they thought loved them one moment, then being dumped by him the next. 'Lex's not like that,' the part of her mind that wanted nothing more than to give herself to Lex reassured her.  
  
Similar thoughts had kept her mind occupied the entire day, leaving her unable to focus on anything but him. Her class notes were a testament to her state of mind; the margins were covered in doodles of little hearts with Lex's name in them, and a few other sketches that while interesting, were not suitable for everyone's eyes. Even her work at the Torch had suffered. She sat there at her computer, where she was supposed to be putting together an outline for next week's edition, and had written nothing. Chloe simply sat there and stared at the blank screen, not really seeing it at all. What she did see was Lex breathing heavily above her, caressing the sides of her face and running a hand through her hair as he made slow love to her. At that last thought, Chloe shook her head out of her daze. 'That's it! I've had enough of this! I should be able to control my own thoughts! It's just like him to do this to me!'  
  
"Like who, Chloe?" A voice asked behind her.  
  
Chloe gasped out in fright and leapt out of her chair, whirling around to face whoever had interrupted her thoughts. As her eyes came upon Lex's twinkling blue eyes and his ever present smirk, she softened. She hadn't wanted to, she had wanted to be mad at him for startling her, but with the object of her fantasies right in front of her, she wanted to remain civil. "For your information, I was talking about you Alexander. Although, I hadn't realized I had spoken aloud just then."  
  
Lex smiled at the full use of his first name. 'Only Chloe,' he thought. "You really should work on that." Lex said, his smile broadening. "You were talking about me, huh? What about me?" After turning and locking the door, he moved closer to her.  
  
"Oh nothing much," Chloe said, not giving up that easily. The fact that he was mere inches from her face and that she could smell an intoxicating mixture of soap, cologne and something purely him didn't serve to help her resolve any.  
  
"Come on, Chloe. Tell me what you were thinking about me." Lex said, leaning over to pepper feather-light kisses on the side of her face and ear.  
  
Chloe wanted to sigh and tell him everything, but she wasn't quite ready to give up yet. "What will you do for me if I tell you?" She asked him, putting on what she thought of as her most sultry tone of voice.  
  
Lex's eyes widened, he had never really seen this side of Chloe before. He liked it. "That depends," he drawled out himself. "What do you want?"  
  
"What an excellent question, Mr. Luthor. What do I want? Well, I will tell you what I want." She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I want you."  
  
Lex's eyes widened almost comically again as he tried to figure out exactly what she meant by that comment. He hoped.no, he couldn't allow himself to hope. She would never, they had only been going out officially for a week now, although Lex had to admit that he had, well...lusted after here for some time before that.  
  
Chloe saw his confusion and hid a smile. She knew her comment had been rather ambiguous, so she decided to help him out. "I think you know what I mean by that comment, Lex. At least, given the stories I've heard about your past, I think you could do more than that." She raised an eyebrow at Lex and moved in closer to him.  
  
"God Chloe, you don't know how I've wanted this," At Chloe's look, he amended, "Ok, maybe you do. But I have to ask. Are you sure about this? I mean, I know I'm not usually one to hold back, given the circumstances, but I don't want what we may or not do here to break us apart." He reached a hand out to caress the soft skin of her neck and made sure her eyes met his. "Do you understand?" Chloe nodded, a mixture of determination, growing arousal and pure love in her eyes. Lex barely had time to whisper "Good." Before his lips were caught in a near bruising kiss. Chloe whimpered slightly as he pulled away from her.  
  
"What? Lex, why did you stop? Was it a bad kiss?" Chloe asked, worry and self-doubt flashing across her face. Lex shook his head quickly and put his hands on either side of her face.  
  
"It's not that, Chloe. It's just that if you are indeed sure that you want this, I want to make it special. Well you come with me back to the mansion? There, I can get a chance to worship you properly."  
  
Any hesitations Chloe might have had with sleeping with him melted away at the mention of worshiping her. "No, you're right. As much as I love the Torch office, I would much rather share this with you somewhere a bit more.private." A horrible vision of one of her best friends walking in on her and Lex while they were in the throws of passion filled her mind, and she paled. "Definitely more private."  
  
Lex smiled at her, guessing her thoughts and kissed her deeply again. "Then come with me, my love. Let me whisk you away to my castle." Lex said, putting on a courtly bow.  
  
Chloe laughed and shook her head at Lex's display, but was touched by it all the same. "Lead on, my dark knight."  
  
"Your dark knight, huh?" Lex smirked at the title.  
  
"Well you obviously aren't my knight in shining armour. You're too much of a bad boy for that." She continued on with a truly wicked smile on her face. "It's alright though, bad boys are definitely more sexy." She laughed as a thought came to her. "My Sexy Lexy. That's what you are."  
  
"Your S-Lex?" Lex asked, a wicked smile of his own filling his face.  
  
"Oh God, you heard me? I have never been more embarrassed. Did you see my face afterwards? I thought my head was going to explode from all the blood rushing to it."  
  
"Yes, I saw your face. Don't worry, it was quite endearing believe me. Well, everything except for the horrible coughing fit you had afterwards."  
  
Chloe just shook her head, her face still red. "Why didn't you call me on it? Why did you go on like you didn't notice anything? And you're really good at the whole poker face. I had no idea."  
  
"It was more fun to watch you squirm." Lex smirked.  
  
"Oh, I'll make you squirm, Luthor!" Chloe shouted, playfully enraged.  
  
"Is that a promise?" Lex leered at her.  
  
"Oh definitely." Chloe assured him as they made there way out of the Torch office.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I know, no smut. I'm so very sorry, but I thought it'd be better to wait until next chapter. I promise you won't have to wait as long as you did for this one!!! Thanks for reading!!! The next chappy, 'Love Is All that I Can Give to you' will be up soon!!! 


End file.
